This invention is related to a device for selecting a laminate cam for sewing machines equipped with laminate zig zag pattern cams and laminate feed cams with which are engaged a zig zag cam follower and a feed cam follower, respectively, so that a laminate zig zag pattern cam and a laminate feed cam can be selected to effect the stitching of composite patterns depending upon the selections.
A linking system, gear system or the like are usually employed for the stitch pattern-indicating mechanism, zig zag pattern cam-selection mechanism and the feed cam-selection mechanism used for the sewing machines. With such known systems, however, even if a control dial for selection provided at the front surface of the sewing machine is turned in a given direction, the follower lever moves only in one direction. Therefore, to obtain a certain desired number of stitch patterns including composite patterns, it is necessary to provide zig zag pattern cams of a number equal to the number of stitch patterns as well as feed cams of a number needed for obtaining composite patterns.